Don't go
by mrs.neyoLover
Summary: after Edward left, Victoria changed Bella. The pack still is best friends with Bella and Seth imprinted on her. Bella is now a famous singer and is at her concert. What happens when the Cullen family is there?


**Summary: after Edward left, Victoria changed Bella. The pack still is best friends with Bella and Seth imprinted on her. Bella is now a famous singer and is at her concert. What happens when the Cullen family is there? **

**I do not own twilight or any of the music.**

**Don't go**

"Bella baby your about to go on. Are you ready?" Seth came up to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Yup, I can't wait-"

_Vision _

Edward killed Seth. Then the rest of the family killed Edward. I was so heart broken I ended up killing myself.

_End vision_

Tears welled up in my eyes [**AN:** Bella is the most powerful vampire. She has every power plus anyone she makes up. And she can cry]. They started falling down my face. I held on to Seth so hard I didn't want to let go.

"Bella what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Seth sounded so worried. I just kept crying. I couldn't speak, so I just showed him my vision. He looked pained, but not for himself but for me.

He hugged me back and started saying soothing words to me. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Any way the Cullen's aren't even here." That calmed me down; he kissed me again and told me to get ready.

I was waiting under the trapdoor. I was wearing a pink, strapless, mini dress with black peep toe heels [**AN:** the whole outfits on my profile]. I breathed as they lifted me out onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, are we having a great time tonight?" the whole crowd screamed. "Okay, I'm going to be singing off my album 'moved on' and one song off my new album that will be coming out." Again more screaming. "Okay we're going to start slow. Hope you guys enjoy this."

_**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

"This is for all those people who are hurting over someone."

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me**_

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do

"Okay I'm gonna let Seth come up on the stage now. If you're tired of waiting sing along."

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me and I feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

Where 'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

Come back home...  
You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once in a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I 'm planin' to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,  
And I'm tellin' you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...

"If you guys caught yourself wanting that person again, stay strong" when I said this I saw the Cullen's in the middle of the crowed. And I was glad they were here, now they can see everything that has happened ever since they left.

_**Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you**_

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I never know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought

I moved straight to the next song.

_**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.**__**beautiful**__**,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so **__**baby**__** tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.**__**beautiful**__**,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so **__**baby**__** tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.**__**baby**__** tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you.**_

But according to him  
I'm

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

"Okay I want you all to dance on the floor if you've finally moved on"

_**Turn up the **__**music**__**  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
**__**Watch**__** me gettin' physical  
Out of control  
There's people watchin' me  
I never miss a beat**__**music**__** take me underground]**__**DJ**__** come burn this place right down to the ground]**__**Watch**__** me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside**__**DJ**__** let the music take me underground]**__**baby**__**  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
And drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo**_

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, let the

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, Dr.

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, Dr.

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Everybody in the club  
I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey let the music take me underground]

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, let the music take me underground]

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]

"Were almost down for the night and I promised you that special song. So I want you all to welcome on the stage 'young money'"

_**Young Money  
I can make your **__**bed**__** rock  
Haters in the building nigga  
I can make your **__**bed**__** rock (girl)  
i can make your bed rock  
I can make your bed rock**__**watch**__** her leave  
but i keep her running back and forth  
like a soccer team  
cold as a winter's day  
hot as a summers eve  
young money thieves  
steal your heart with ease**__**Baby**__**, I be stuck to you like glue baby  
wanna spend it all on you baby  
my room is the g-spot  
call me  
i can make your bed rock (hey,hey,hey)  
i can make your bed rock(hey,hey,hey)  
i can make your bed rock girl(hey,hey,hey)  
i can make your bedrock(hey,hey,hey)  
I can make your bedrock**__**Drake**__**)  
I Love your sushi rolls  
hotter then wasabi  
i race for your love  
shake-n-bake  
ricky bobby  
im at the W  
but i can meet you in the lobby  
girl i gotta **__**watch**__** my back  
cause im not just anybody  
ive seen them standing in line  
just to get beside her  
i let her see that aston  
and let the rest suprise her  
thats when we disappear  
you need **__**GPS**__** to find her  
O that was your girl?  
I thought i recognized her**__**tanning**__**  
I like staying in  
she like romance and  
i like rollin with friends  
she said im caged in  
i think her conscience is  
shes watchin that oxygen  
im watching ESPN  
but when that show ends  
she all over my skin  
lotions  
double emotions  
rollarcoasten  
like  
back  
forth  
hold it (hold it **__**X5**__**)  
she poses like its for posters  
and i poke like im suppose to  
take this photo if you are for me  
she said dont you ever show this  
im to loyal and to focused  
to be losing and be hopeless  
when i spoke this she rejoiced it  
she said your words give me open  
so i closed it  
where ya **__**clothes**__** is?  
im only lovin for the moment**_

(Lil Wayne)  
She got the good good  
she Michael Jackson bad  
Im attracted to her  
but her attractive ass  
but now were murders  
cause we kill time  
I knock her lights out  
but she still shine  
I hate to see her go  
but i love to

(Gudda Gudda)  
I like the way you walk it  
and if your walkin my way  
Im that red bull  
and lets fly away  
lets find a place  
with all kinds of space  
ill let you be the judge  
and im the the case  
im gudda gudda  
i putta hugga  
i see me with her  
no stevie wonder  
she wont ever wonder  
cause she knows she bad  
and i gotta nigga  
grocery bag

(Young Lloyd)  
Okay

(Nicki Minaj)  
okay i get it  
let me think  
i guess its my turn  
maybe its time to put this pussy on your sideburns  
he say im bad  
he probably right  
he pushing me like buttons down's on a friday night  
im so pretty like  
we on my peddled bike  
he on my low scrunch  
we on my echo whites  
he say Nicki dont stop  
you da bestest  
and i'd just be cumming off the top as best as

(

(Young Lloyd)  
Okay  
Baby, I be stuck to you like glue baby  
wanna spend it all on you baby  
my room is the g-spot  
call me  
i can make your bed rock (hey,hey,hey)  
i can make your bed rock(hey,hey,hey)  
i can make your bed rock girl(hey,hey,hey)  
i can make your bedrock(hey,hey,hey)  
I can make your bedrock

(Tyga)  
She like

(Jae Millz)  
She aint gotta man  
but shes not alone  
Miss. Independent  
here she got her own  
hey gorgeous  
um, i mean flawless  
well,thats what your are  
how i see it is how i call it  
yeah  
look it how she walk  
mhmm she know she bad  
do (do) your thing baby  
i aint even mad  
and i aint even fast  
im gonna stay a while  
hole your hair crisp  
im gonna take a gander

(Young Lloyd)  
Okay  
Baby, I be stuck to you like glue baby  
wanna spend it all on you baby  
my room is the g-spot  
call me  
i can make your bed rock (mhmm oh)  
i can make your bed rock(ohhohhohhh)  
i can make your bed rock girl(ohhhh)  
i can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock

"Okay that was it. I hope you enjoyed the show. I love you all bye." I left the stage and went to my dressing room and changed in my normal clothes. Seth came in and he was shaking with anger. I knew why.

"The _filthy bloddsuckers_ are here." He spit there names out. They walked in and I growled, but Alice ignored that and ran to hug me. That just made me pissed off.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FILTHY WHORE." I didn't even feel bad because they put me through so much. I pushed her off and jasper hissed at me. I was about to do something when Seth stood in front of me protectively. And the rest of the pack came in.

"I think we should go somewhere to talk in private." Carlisle said. Surprisingly I agreed. We ran to there place, the pack behind us. The changed and walked into the house. We all took our seats.

Jasper was in an armchair with Alice in his lap. Emmet was on the couch with Rosalie head in his lap. Carlisle was in a chair with Esme on the arm. And Edward was by himself. I noticed they all looked sad. I snorted and mumbled "Serves you right" they just looked at me.

"Okay, our we going to talk or not." I snarled. Seth grabbed me around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Edward growled which put me off the edge. "Oh hell no. you have no damn right to be growling at my mate."

His voice was so soft "Bella but you're my mate. He shouldn't be putting his filthy hands on you." I got so pissed that flames were coming out of my hands [one of here powers]. They all gasped. Seth started to say soothing words to me and I just knew jasper was using his powers. I calmed down and the flames went away.

After that we started talking. I told them everything that happened and they did the same. I wasn't mad at them anymore, well except for Edward. I would never forgive him. I said sorry to Alice and she did the same. We all hugged, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward jump on Seth.

I ran to them, but was too late Edward had killed Seth. I was so devastated that I burned and killed Edward. I fell to the ground were Seth lay. His heart was still beating but I knew he was dying. "Carlisle please help!" I choked on the words.

I grabbed Seth's hand and his eyes opened. He smiled a sad smile "Baby everything will be okay" but I know he was thinking _oh god I'm going to die._ I squeezed his hand.

"No you're not going to die. You're going to fight. Don't you dare leave me." tears were running down my face. He wiped my tears away. I was the most powerful vamp. Why can't I save him? I tried to heal him but it didn't work. It was probably because my powers were weak.

"Don't hurt yourself" he smiled a weak smile at me "Bella I love you." Carlisle was working fast and hard, but I didn't work. Seth's eyes closed and his grip loosened.

"No! Seth please don't go. Please…I…need…you" I was sobbing now and I could hear his heart fade and then just stop. I screamed and blacked out.

…

1 month passed

I was sitting in _his_ room. I couldn't say his name anymore; I didn't do anything except for sit in his room. I was numb inside. I couldn't take any of this anymore. So this morning I bout plane tickets to volturra. I left and arrived there in 3 hours.

I went into the big room and told Aro I wanted to die. He said I was too valuable to kill. So I gave them a reason to kill me. I tried to expose myself but Felix and Demitri stopped me and they killed me in the place.

Now I live peacefully with Seth in my after life. I watched everyone mourn my death. I felt sad knowing I hurt them, but I was happy now and I know there happy for that.

**Ok I want you to please review this.**

**The songs were:**

**My heart-paramore**

**What hurts the most-cascade**

**Where'd you go-fort minor**

**I caught myself-paramore**

**According to you-orianthi**

**Evacuate the dancefloor-cascade**

**Bedrock-young money**

**I love you all**

**P.S. and i did this because i was bored so i know its stupid. please dont be mean.**


End file.
